Violent Delights
by Akikofuma
Summary: Thor has wanted to claim Loki as his for a long time. On his birthday, he does. / RATED M FOR A REASON!, Violence/Rape, SMUTT (duh) Dark!Thor? I guess? Don't like don't read. Pre-Thor


Thor was a shameless man.

But much to his advantage, he was the only that knew.

His friends as well as his family was oblivious to the fact that, deep within, Thor was a beast, that craved to do unspeakable things. They were ignorant to the darkness that lurked in his heart, and the Thunderer was thankful for that. If they had known his mind, he would have been banished from Asgard for eternity.

And yet, despite knowing that his thoughts were wrong, abhorrent and perverse, he did not care to suppress them. It was a part of who he was, and though he could not openly show it, he would not deny it. The beast was very much alive in him. Even if he had wanted to be without it, he doubted he would have succeeded in any attempt to get rid of it. It was as much a part of him as everything else.

To his benefit, he did have control over it. If he hadn't, the male he was currently watching would already be thrown onto the floor, hands bound at the small of his back, body covered in his seed, begging him for mercy.

His Loki.

Thor grinned to himself, leaning back in his seat as he pretended to listen to his friends story, holding the golden cup securely in his broad hand. It was his birthday, and Thor would finally get what he had wanted for a long time. And despite feeling slightly irritated at the situation, he smiled. So he would have to indulge his friends and everyone else that had come to the feast for a little longer. He could wait. He had waited for what seemed like an eternity already. What was a few more hours?

Slowly he took a sip from his cup, rolling the liquid around in his mouth before swallowing it. The ale was delicious, and even though he would have liked to drink one cup after the other throughout the night, he reminded himself that he had to stay sober for what he planned.

It had taken him some time to come to terms with his desires, and even longer to figure out how to appease them. He had struggled for years, but with age, and battles, and dipping his hands into the blood of many enemies, indifference had claimed him. At least to a certain extent. He had accepted his beast, accepted its demands, and tonight, he would give in to them.

He probably should have felt bad for what he was going to do. Maybe, if he didn't want it so badly, if the flame raging through his body was just a little smaller, a little weaker, he wouldn't have come up with this plan at all. Maybe he would have been able to push it far away from his mind, and drown it. But the fact was that he wanted this more than anything else in his life.

He was going to claim his brother in ways that he never should.

He would bind him, and he would force him into submission. He would mark his body, and he would burn himself so deeply into the tricksters mind that Loki would never be able to forget. Loki would finally be his.

_His._

As Loki should always have been, he thought to himself, not being able to hold back another grin that he covered up with another sip of his drink. Just the thought of the struggle had the blood in his veins boiling with anticipation and want. And he knew Loki would put up a fight. A fight he could not win.

He watched as his brother moved around the hall, speaking to none for longer than he had to, obviously just at the feast to sooth their father. After a simply vicious prank that had cost Sif most of her hair, the Allfather had been all but pleased with his youngest son. He had put Loki on a short leash, punishing him by making him do things the younger absolutely despised, such as joining a feast and mingling with the crowd.

Thor almost grunted at the thought. He disliked that his father had disciplined Loki. He was his, Thor's, and no one had the right to punish or reward him but him. And yet, he had remained quiet. He hadn't wanted to draw attention to himself, knowing that if he did, his plans for tonight would never work.

He almost felt sorry for the trickster as he watched him, his slender form seeming lost in the crowd of people, as if he didn't belong. And he didn't, not if you asked the Thunderer. Loki belonged in his personal chambers, tied to the bed, waiting patiently for his brother to return and bend him to his likings. The poor man had no idea what was going to happen to him tonight, and that knowledge made a jolt of pleasure rush through the blonds body.

He could practically see Loki's face before him, an expression of horror and anger scraped into his features, teeth bared as his eyebrows knitted, every defiant and oh so beautiful. His fingers itched with the need to go and grab that raven black hair and yank at it, forcing the smaller male to tilt his head upward and face him. But it was too soon. He had to bid his time.

The hours went by, filled with laughter, music and voices, and all Thor could think about was how the moment he had waited for came closer and closer. The sun had set long ago, the stars shining brightly in the pitch black night sky. The crowd started to thin out, and Thor decided it was time.

Over the time, he had acted as if he had become more and more intoxicated, starting to slur and laugh childishly, exactly as his friends expected him to. Raising himself from his chair, he feigned a stumble, quickly gripping the table to steady himself.

"Look like you've had enough." Sif said, smirking up at the blond male.

"Proly." Thor slurred back, grinning widely at the female. "Should jus' go lay down."

"Do you need help getting to your rooms?" Volstagg offered, placing his still full cup onto the table, ready to assist his friend on his journey to his chambers.

"'s alright, Loki can do it. You keep drinkin' and eatin'." Thor answered, carefully making his way to his brother, putting on a show so no one would doubt he was thoroughly drunk and needed assistance.

"Brother!" he chimed, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulder, interrupting whatever the trickster was saying to an older man.

"...Thor." Loki said quietly, his tone even, but the demi-god knew his brother well enough to see his clear annoyance. "I see you have been enjoying your ale."

"'s my birthday brother! Of course I did!" Thor grinned at his brother, letting his head loll to the side, his head now leaning against his brothers as he held him close. "Come drink with me!"

"I think you'd better call it a night." Loki sighed, excusing himself politely from the conversation he had been having, wrapping an arm around his brothers waist, steadying the swaying form. Thor had to hold back a snicker. This was going exactly as he wanted it to.

"But Loki, 's not even mornin' yet!" he whined, forcing his features to turn into a displeased frown. "Surely we can have 'nother cup!"

"No. You are going to go to bed." Oh how cute Loki was when he thought he was in control. Thor forced a sigh from his throat, petulantly refusing to leave for just long enough to make his show believable, before letting Loki usher him out of the great hall and into one of the many endless corridors of the palace.

"Steady now, Thor." Loki scolded, trying to hold up the much taller Thor as they made their way to his rooms. Thor quietly complained to Loki for his sternness, blaming him for cutting his party short, and so on. Loki endured Thor's drunken rant quietly.

The way to his chambers was much too soon, and the Thunderer had to put most of his energy into holding back, and not simply taking what was his on the stone floor for everyone to see. But finally, the big oak doors came into view, and Thor almost groaned with relief.

He let Loki open the doors, let himself be shoved inside, and even though it angered him that he was being manhandled by the sorcerer, he reminded himself that he only had to hold on for a few more seconds. Gripping Loki by the collar he pulled him inside, shutting the door and locking it.

"Thor what by he-" Loki started to speak, but Thor quickly cut him off. He crushed his lips brutally to the much thinner lipped mouth of his brother, teeth biting down into the delicate flesh, making the trickster yelp with surprise. He pulled back, but Thor would have none of it. Not tonight.

Strong arms wrapped around the lithe form that was Loki, crushing the smaller man to his chest. And once more he descended upon that beautiful face, growling into the one sided kiss. Loki was perfectly still, as if he was paralyzed, but the Thunderer knew this would not be the case for long. And just as he had anticipated, seconds later, Loki was clawing at his face, nails digging viciously into the tanned skin, making him hiss.

"Thor stop this!" Loki spat out the second his lips were released, but Thor could not be bothered to listen to his brothers words. He was much too fascinated with the small dribble of blood running down his brothers chin to pay attention to anything but the crimson liquid.

"Let me go!" The man in his arms demanded, vigorously pushing against Thor's chest, making the blond man grin as he watched the blood drip from that fine chin onto Loki's robes. The trickster had never been able to match his strength, and no matter how much he struggled, he would get no where with these feeble attempts. And he would not use his magic, not against his own brother, Thor knew. Loki worshiped him, despite his obvious envy. He would never do anything to hurt the older, and Thor was determined to use this to his advantage.

"Shut up, Loki." Thor growled, tightening his grip around his brother, hard enough that he was surely hurting Loki. Bending his head down, he let his tongue run over the faint trail the blood had left on Loki's skin, already starting to dry. Just the taste made him moan. Oh how he had longed to taste his brothers essence, and it was better then he had ever imagined. The stale taste of copper mixed with sweetness, and something else Thor could not put a finger on. It was perfection.

"Thor, this is outrageous, stop this _now_!" The God of Thunder had grown tired of his brothers tone, grunting quietly as he pulled back from his face. Moving one hand over Loki's side and higher, he wrapped his fingers into the soft raven hair, giving in to one of his most favorite fantasies. He jerked Loki's head back, could feel the scalp on his brothers head extend as he pulled, looking down at him with a pleased grin as he heard the whine of pain.

"Let me make this very clear Loki... I have waited for this moment for a very long time." He drawled, holding his brother in place by his hair, his free hand coming up to grab the sharp chin. "I will not stop. I will take you, and I will finally make you mine. You can make this easy and play along, or you can make it hard and fight. It is your decision."

"What do you mean, make me yours?!" Loki ground out between clenched teeth. Thor thought about simply shutting Loki up again, but he did deserve to know.

"I want to own you. You belong by my side, brother. And tonight, I will mark you. I will claim you. I want you to be mine in every way possible. And you will be, once I am finished with you." He watched as Loki's eyes widened more and more with every word he spoke, and he couldn't stop the twist of content in his stomach at that expression.

"You.. You are sick!" Loki's voice was riddled with fear, and for the first time, Thor stopped and took a second to consider his actions. He didn't want to scare Loki. He did, after all, love him. But he could not stop, not now. He couldn't hold back anymore. He had to claim the sorcerer. The beast left him no choice.

"The more you struggle, the worse it will be for you." He said quietly, tugging at Loki's hair to prove his point. "You know you cannot rival my strength. And if you use your magic against me, even though I do not think you will, I will gag you. I won't like it. But I will."

Before his brother could speak again, the blond man yanked his hair once more, pulling him along to the spacious bed. He shoved the smaller male onto it, quickly crawling over him, giving Loki no chance to escape. With one hand he grabbed the man's wrists, so thin and delicate, pushing them over his head, holding him down.

"Thor please! This is madness. Brother, you don't have to do this." Loki pleaded, the fear more evident in his voice then before, making Thor grunt. Why did his brother fight him so? Could he not simply accept that he was to be Thor's, and let him do what he had to?

"Don't be afraid, Loki. By tomorrow, you will never want me to do anything else to you." he soothed, leaning his head down, pressing a kiss to the tricksters lips, flicking out his tongue against those sweet lips, but found them pressed together firmly. Loki's resistance angered him. He had no right to reject him. He was _his._

Lifting his hand to his brothers face, he dug his index finger and thumb into his shallow cheeks, forcing his mouth open, pushing his tongue in the second he had enough space, only spurred on by the desperate sounds his brother was making. He had dreamed about how Loki would taste, and once more, his expectations were exceeded. Moaning into their forcefully joined mouths, he rolled the taste around on his tongue, brushing his tongue over the slick muscle of his brothers. Loki tasted of snow and ice, clear and fresh, and Thor knew that he would forever crave this taste. Distracted with the revelation, Thor loosened his grip on Loki's cheeks for just a second. And his brother immediately took his chance, sharp teeth coming down against Thor's tongue.

Thor howled into the kiss, coppery blood mixing with spit as he pressed down into his brothers cheeks forcefully, pulling a whimper from him as he pulled back. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his brother, keeping his mouth open as he stared down at him.

"Do that again.. and I will muzzle you like a dog." He whispered, digging his fingertips into the soft skin harder. This resistance was something he had counted on, and yet he was starting to grow tired of it. "Must you fight me every step of the way, Loki? Can you not see that this is how it is _supposed _to be?"

Unable to speak with his brothers hands pressing into his face, all Loki could manage was a sound between a growl and a hiss. It made Thor smile.

"Now now.. Just relax.." Thor whispered, lifting his body from the smaller male, his knee's to both sides of his brothers hips. With one hand, Thor tugged at the fabric that covered his brothers unmarred skin, ripping it off the slender body and discarding it onto the floor. The view was heavenly. Loki's skin was so pale, so soft, not one scar to disturb the perfection, so much unlike his own skin, that had been seasoned with every day of training, and real wars. His mouth watered as he ran his hand over the tricksters chest, fingers sprawled widely, wanting to touch each an every inch of skin he could.

The skin beneath his calloused hand was so soft, and Thor thought skin so beautiful and soft should be illegal. The way it reddened as he brushed over it, dipped in whenever he gripped it harder was delicious. His brothers body squirmed beneath him, but with his hands still pinned, and the weight of Thor's body on his hips, the trickster couldn't move, couldn't escape. But he still tried, and the blond demi-god found that to be rather exciting.

"Thor!" Loki whined, trying to move away from his broad hand that kept going lower and lower. His words were ignored as Thor's fingertips brushed over the sorcerers navel, brushing against the hem of the pants that were covering up what Thor longed to see, to touch, and claim as his own. But he would need to get off and let go of Loki's hands to undress him fully.

"Hush now, Loki. Or I really will have to gag you." Thor whispered as he reached up to rip the red cloth of his cape from his shoulders. This would do. Moving to sit on Loki's chest, he freed his hands, but only for a second. Wrapping the thick material around the small wrists, he tied them together, painfully so, making sure that Loki would stand no chance of freeing his hands. The small whimper made his already throbbing cock twitch. Oh how delicious it sounded. It was pure music to his ears.

"Please, Thor, just stop! I won't tell anyone, just please.. don't do this!" Loki pleaded again, bringing his hands up to Thor's face, touching his fingertips to his cheek. "Please. Please, brother. Don't."

Thor grunted, looking down at his brother. Tears were welling up in his brothers eyes, green orbs looking at him, eyes looking too big in his face as terror widened them. He smiled, returning the gentle touch, brushing fingers along Loki's cheek. He could feel his brother relax under him, his tense muscles soothed. He thought he was going to stop. Thor flicked his tongue out to moisten his dry lips. He would play along, just to see the expression on his brothers face when he realized he had been played.

Leaning down, gently pushing his brothers hands back over his head, reaching out as if he would unbind him, he pressed his lips to Loki's forehead in the brotherly fashion the younger was used to. And then, his hand was once more curled in those black locks, tugging Loki's head back sharply, his teeth sinking into the delicate piece of skin where his brothers throat turned into his shoulder. The high pitched scream made Thor moan, dig his teeth further into the pliant skin, until it gave way under his teeth, his tongue flicking out to collect the blood from the wound.

"Thor, no!" Loki begged, trying to kick his brother off, but he was pinned, completely at Thor's mercy, and the Thunderer could not stop himself anymore. He needed to claim his brother _now._ In one swift movement, he had moved off of his brother, flipping him to lay on his back, pushing his face into the sheets as he roughly pulled down the only piece of fabric that was keeping him from finally connecting with the beautiful creature beneath him.

Whatever sounds Loki was making, whatever words he was uttering, the sheets swallowed them up. Grinning, Thor gripped the slender hips, one hand still forcing Loki's face down against the bed, knowing that Loki would bear the bruises he was causing for days. He would litter his entire body with them, and everyone would see that Loki had been claimed. Shivers ran along his spine as he thought about the looks his little brother would attract. Oh, how he longed to simply shout it off the top of the palace, that his brother was his, and whoever touched him would die a slow and painful death.

But now, he had better things to do. For example, open his brothers beautiful ass up so he could finally pound into it. Slipping two fingers into his mouth, he quickly coated them with his saliva, just as much as he really had to, before spreading his brothers cheeks as far as he could with one hand.

"Relax. The more you tense, the more pain you will feel." His words were answered with a muffled scream. Thor shrugged it off. If his brother did not want to listen to him, he would have to deal with the pain. He placed his fingers at the sweet puckered ring of muscles, and with one fluid move pushed into it. Loki's entire body jolted, and Thor was forced to pull his hand from the tricksters head and grab hold of his hips to stop him from squirming away.

"Quiet, Loki." He commanded, an unspoken threat all to clear in his voice as he pushed his fingers deeper. A sob escaped his brothers lips as he pushed into him, again and again, scissoring his tight, tight hole. Blood soon coated his fingers, not much, just enough to get Thor even more turned on.

"Hold still. Move, and I will break your legs." He grunted, pushing down his own pants just low enough to give free his erection. He palmed himself, rubbing his thumb over the tip, using his pre to slick his member, moaning in the process. Loki looked much too beautiful. The way he was bent over, the way he shook, the quiet sobs, everything about him made Thor even more eager.

"If you weren't so god damn beautiful Loki, I wouldn't have to do this.. This is your fault, brother.. you drove me into doing this.." Thor whispered as he positioned himself at Loki's entrance. "You made me take you by force.."

With one steady thrust, Thor sheeted himself completely into his brother, his groan joined by a scream, testifying to the vicious pain his brother was feeling, only causing Thor to pull back and thrust into him even harder, pushing Loki's body forward on the bed, strong fingers digging into the skin of his hips, nails digging into it deeply.

"Fuck.. Loki.." The older groaned, mercilessly fucking his brother into the bed. "So tight.. mm.. better than I ever imagined.."

"No no no.. please stop.. hurts, hurts, Thor!" Loki choked out, turning his face to look at his brother, the tracks of his tears fresh on his cheeks as he cried. Thor bit his lip at the sight of his brother. He had done this. He had turned his stoic, proud and spiteful brother into this heap of misery, begging him, Thor, to have mercy.

"Relax and it won't hurt. I'm not stopping until I filled you up to the rim." Thor said, another forceful push making his brother almost choke on his tears. Again and again, he drilled himself deeper into his brother, at one point lifting his hips for a better angel, while Loki cried and begged and pleaded with him. It was better than anything he had ever done before, better than any other time he had bedded another, better than any battle. Oh how deliciously his brother twitched around him as he forced his way into his ever fighting body, how he trembled, how he screamed..

"Loki.. close.." Thor breathed, and after another push into the smaller body, he came, streak after streak of semen filling his brother with every twitch of his cock. The God of Thunder took some time to recover from his orgasm before he pulled out, moving to sit back on his knee's, grinning widely as he saw the blood covering his dick. He would have to check Loki for wounds once he was done with him.

He was surprised that Loki didn't move, didn't try to crawl or run away from him. But then, maybe he simply couldn't. Tenderly, Thor reached out to his brother, soothingly placing his hand at his brothers cheek as he rolled him over to lay on his back once more.

"You made this a lot more painful than it had to be." He scolded quietly as Loki looked up at him, anger and pain clear in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that, brother. It is your fault."

"My.. my fault." Loki asked, looking up at his bother, snarling. "You.. You _dare_ blame any of this on me?!"

"I do. You could have just relaxed." Thor answered quietly. "Enough talk. I am not done with you."

Grabbing Loki's hair, he pulled him up, making him kneel before forcing his head back down, presenting the trickster with his still hard member.

"Clean me. And if you bite me. I will break your jaw and fuck your mouth like that. Your pick."

Loki hissed at the sharp tug of his hair, and for just a moment he seemed to hesitate. Then, Thor felt a soft, slick tongue flicking out against his member, cleansing him of the blood that had dried on his member.

"Good boy." Thor cooed, watching his brother carefully,ignoring the angry growl that came from the smaller male. He had no desire to feel those sharp teeth bite down on his member, knowing full well that if Loki really meant it, he would bite it off. And so he held Loki by his hair, ready to pull him away if he made a wrong move.

"You look so beautiful.." Thor mumbled as Loki continued to clean him. "I could not help myself.. I had to claim you."

"You're sick.." Loki spat, looking up at his brother, bearing teeth. "I am your brother. Do you not know what you are doing, Thor?! You didn't claim me, you _raped_ me."

"I care not what you call it, Loki. It had to be done, before someone else did it." Thor said, once more pulling his brother into a sitting position. "I do not know why you fight me so."

"You _must_ be jesting!" Loki scoffed. "Are you really that stupid? Are all your muscles a trade for the loss of your brain?!"

Anger blinded him, a white flash behind his eyes, and before Loki even saw it coming, Thor's fist had connected with his cheek, throwing him backwards, sending him flying off the bed and into the wall.

"Do not speak to me like that." The blond growled, moving to stand in front of Loki. The raven haired man was groaning in pain, his head lowered, fresh blood seeping from the bust open skin on his cheek.

"What do you wish me to do, _brother_? Beg you? Ask you for more?" Loki answered.

"It would certainly make things easier if you could just accept that you are mine." Grabbing at the cloth that kept Loki's hands bound, he forced the man to stand, turning and pressing him against the cold stone wall.

"Yours? I am not an animal you can simply make yours!"

"Yes, you are. You are mine. And you always will be." And to prove his point, Thor pushed his thigh between his brothers legs, pushing them open as he held Loki pinned to the wall with his hands. "And you will beg. One day, you will beg."

If Loki had some kind of reply to that, it was silenced as Thor thrust himself into his body once more. A howl of pain filled the silence, bouncing off the walls, the sound burning itself deeply into Thor's mind. He reached out to his brothers neck, wrapping his fingers around the delicate part of his brothers body. How many times had he teased him with the pale skin, how many times had he made him want to bite into it? Thor had lost count years ago.

Loki was struggling to breath, his breathing sharp, desperate, gulping down as much air as he could. Thor's jaw fell slack with the pleasure he was feeling as he took his brother, controlled him. He could kill him, right here, right now. All he had to do was put a little more pressure into his grip, and Loki's windpipe would be crushed, would crumble and no longer give the trickster the oxygen he needed.

"Do you understand now, brother?" Thor whispered into Loki's ear, biting down on his earlobe, tugging at it sharply. "You are mine. You will never have another. Do you hear me?"

Loki grunted, but did not answer, even as Thor lightened his grip. Displeasure at this new act of defiance rushed through the large body of the Thunderer.

"Well, seems like you still don't want to yield. That won't do." Thor growled. The broad hand that was currently not choking his brother moved down to his firm mounds, or at least the piece he could access easily as he kept thrusting into his brother. One swift movement, and Loki was screaming in pain, the skin of his cheek turning an angry red as Thor's hand came down on it again and again.

"Say it. Say it Loki. _Yield_." He grunted, his cock throbbing, twitching in his brothers tight channel, ripping it apart with each time he plunged into it. He would not be able to hold on much longer, the tightness, and Loki's cries of pain making his stomach turn, his head spin.

"N-NO!" Loki choked out once more, but his voice was weak, trembling, and Thor knew he almost had him. He pulled back, biting down on his lip as his erection slipped out of his brothers hole with a soft pop.

Effortless, he picked his brother up, throwing him onto he bed. Oh Loki would regret refusing him. Tugging the sheet away from under the sorcerer, he wrapped it around the red cloth holding Loki's hands together, binding the two together, before securing the other end on a bedpost. He repeated the action with Loki's legs, binding each to another bedpost. Loki had kicked him, had struggled, had cursed at him, but he hadn't screamed for help. Of course he hadn't, Thor thought, a grin curling his lips. Loki would never hurt his brother. And if they were found like this, Thor would be banned, if not worse. Admiring his work, Thor let his fingertips run from his brothers armpit, along his side and down to his knee.

"You're mad." Loki spat, tugging at his restraints, even though they both know they would not loosen.

"Maybe I am." Thor answered, settling down along side his brother, simply watching him for now. His cock was pulsing violently, the crown an angry purple, but for now, Thor had to be patient. Just like a horse, Loki had to be broken. And Thor had broken oh so many horses.

"Maybe? My god you are truly insane." Loki snarled. "You tied your _brother_ to your _bed _after _raping _him _twice._ And you say maybe?"

"It would not have been rape had you been willing. Now shut your mouth. I am tired of your words. I have better things to do than listen to your ranting." And indeed, he planned to do so much more to his brother. Running his hand along the tricksters chest, he quickly reached the males cock. It laid on his thigh, soft, the color of a light pink flower.

Wrapping his fingers around the limp member, he started to rub it, softly at first, but then speeding up his strokes. It took longer than it should have, but finally Loki started to harden in his hand.

"Looks like you don't dislike it all that much, do you brother?" Thor teased, knowing all to well that he was demeaning Loki in the worst way possible. Forcing his body to react to his touch when his mind rejected him. It had always driven the sorcerer mad.

"Stop.." Was the only answer he got. Thor grinned, working his brothers member until it was fully erect, leaking with pre. His wrist hurt from the effort, but seeing his brother like this, conflicted, ripped apart, his mind and body separated, his own marks on the lithe body made the pain worth while.

"You don't want me to stop, _Loki_." Thor rolled his brothers name on his tongue, teasing him further as he stilled his actions, and immediately those slender hips bucked upwards, seeking the friction he had just provided. "I think you like that I claimed you.. I think you've waited for it all this time."

"_Never._" Loki whispered. "You are disgusting."

"And you like it. Which of us is worse?" Thor prompted, grinning widely.

"Stop.. touching me!" Loki finally whispered. "Stop it, Thor."

"Then yield. Admit you are mine. Or I will make you spill.. and make you just as dirty as me." Thor answered, repeating his movements, stroking his brother until his member twitched heavily in his broad hand.

"T-Thor..." Loki ground out, and finally, and much to Thor's delight, he whispered. "I yield. I am yours."

It was all Thor needed.

Positioning himself between Loki's thighs, he lifted the smaller males hips, and once more forced himself into him. The cry coming from his brothers throat was once more bliss. It only took a few brutal thrusts for Thor to reach his orgasm, once more emptying himself into his brothers body, his sac drawn tightly against his body.

Panting, he laid his head back, riding out his orgasm. He could hear Loki whimper beneath him, but dismissed the sound. Slowly pulling back, he moved off the bed, cleaning himself with Loki's tunic, moving back to the bed, and forcing it into Loki's mouth.

"I'm going back to the feast." he said quietly, watching as Loki's entire body tensed, arched off the bed in protest. With his mouth stuffed, he could not use his magic. "I will be back before sunrise. Sleep, brother. You will need your energy."

And with that, Thor left his rooms, a grin plastered onto his face.

Loki was now his. And oh, how he would enjoy having him again and again, until Ragnarök come.


End file.
